Mission Types
There are many different mission types in the Gemini Strike game. Normal missions Normal missions are simple blockades of enemy ships. They occur five times in every Sector, and come in a few variants: *'Regular Missions:' Regular missions have normal units and some Spec ops units. Your objective is to just get to the end of the fight. You'll likely encounter an Elite or two in these missions. *'Plasma Missions:' Plasma missions are missions in which all the ships except for Elite units (and accompanying Mine Layers) are equipped with plasma, the most dangerous kind of weapon. *'Void Missions:' Not much different from a normal mission. However, some enemies have been equipped with Void Bombs, so watch out. *'Minefield Mission:' In these missions, mines do not spawn randomly as they normally do. Instead, they spawn in lines. Asteroids also seem to be much more common in these missions. *'Elite Rush: '''These missions feature several battles against Elites, culminating with a battle against two Elites at once. *'Boss Fight: The very last battle of every sector ends in a boss fight against a Royal Elite. You must take it down in order to clear the sector. Blockade Missions The third mission of every sector (except for the first few sectors) is a Blockade Mission. These missions force you to go through a gauntlet of projectiles, mines or asteroids. Your weapons are disabled in these missions, seeing as they aren't needed (although certain weapons, such as Void Bombs, will still fire in these missions). The three different types of Blockade Missions rotate every sector. If you encounter an Imperial Blockade in one sector, the next sector will have an Asteroid Mission, the sector after that will have a Mine Mission, and the sector after that will be another Imperial Blockade. *'''Imperial Blockade: You are flying through an Imperial blockade full of dangerous weaponry. Every Imperial Blockade is composed of six sections, each with different weapons. *'Mine Mission:' You are flying through a minefield at high speeds. The mines are very predictable here: They will always form a path composed of straight lines and the exact same kind of curve. *'Asteroid Mission:' You are flying through an asteroid field. In addition to the asteroids scattered all around the map, asteroids will also fly in from the top of the screen at high speeds. Secret Missions Sometimes, secret missions will appear on the star map. Progress will not be lost if you attempt to take it on, but you only have one chance to complete each one before it disappears! *'Bounty Hunt:' These missions are where you have to defeat an extremely powerful battlecruiser unit that moves from the top of the screen to the bottom and so on. It functions like a Royal Elite, and its weak points alternate. It awards you with 2 credits. *'Raid Missions:' These missions immediately throw you into a battle with a Dreadnought. You'll have to defeat it four times in a row in order to obtain one of its Fusion Cores. *'Cargo Route:' These missions are similar to Elite Rush missions, except for the fact that enemies drop a lot more Gems than usual, and instead of fighting two Elites at the end, you fight the Royal Cargo ship. This ship is generally more powerful than a normal Elite. Upon their destruction, they drop secret cargo boxes that cost 2 credits to open and have a higher rarity chance than the classified cargo boxes you buy from the black market. * Comms Broadcast: The Comms Broadcast was not an actual mission, but it used to give you one Credit after watching an advertisement. It has since been replaced by a prompt that sometimes comes up after completing a level. Category:Gameplay